Cuatro días y una confesión
by Xena11
Summary: Luke Heartfilia es un chico afeminado y por eso su padre le obliga a travestirse. Sólo sus mejores amigos saben su secreto, excepto la chica que le gusta: su mejor amiga Erza Scarlet. Luke empieza a tener sentimientos por ella y quiere declararse. ¿Lo conseguirá o destruirá su estrecha amistad? En principio será T pero a lo mejor lo cambiaré a M.
1. Chapter 1

**LUKE/LUCY POV**

Mi nombre es Luke Heartfilia, pero en mi instituto me conocen como Lucy Heartfilia, este último no es mi verdadero nombre... simplemente debido a mi afeminada apariencia mi padre me obliga a travestirme. Mis amigos más cercanos conocen mi secreto, menos la chica que me gusta: la mortal y dulce Erza Scarlet... Pensé volverme a vestir como un chico y decirle que Luke había vuelto, pero ¿qué pasaría si me descubriera?, seguramente me odiaría...

"Lu, ¿qué te parece este?" Ah, se me olvidaba deciros que hoy estaba de compras con, Cana, Levy, Mirajane y Erza (todas saben mi secreto menos Erza). La cortina se abrió y reveló a mi amiga pelirroja con un sujetador negro de encaje, me sonrojé.

"Se ve bien." Atiné a decir mientras miraba hacia otro lado.

"¿Qué te pasa?" Se acercó a mi y se agachó un poco, pude ver sus pechos por el rabillo del ojo.

"Uhm... nada solo estoy mirando esto." Lo que tenía enfrente eran tangas. Mierda. Erza se rió y volvió al probador, salió casi al instante. Me agarró del brazo y me arrastró (literalmente) hasta la entrada donde se encontraban las demás esperándonos.

"¿Nos vamos?" Pregunté, las chicas asintieron y nos dirigimos a una heladería, yo me cogí uno de vainilla y chocolate, Erza de fresa, Mirajane de mango, Cana de mojito y Levy de chocolate. Y pagué yo... según palabras de Cana porque yo era el chico. Después de tomarnos el helado fuimos a ver una película: Los juegos del hambre III. Después fuimos a cenar al Burguer King y luego las tuve que llevar a sus casas en mi coche.

**NORMAL POV**

Luke/Lucy se bajó del coche, ayudó con las bolsas a Erza y la acompañó caballerosamente hasta la puerta. Tenía una boba sonrisa en la cara, aunque la pelirroja no se daba cuenta del detalle. Abrió la puerta y le dio paso, la casa Erza era muy acogedora y al rubio le encantaba. Sus padres estaban en el salón viendo la tele acurrucados en un sillón.

"Hola. Ya estoy en casa." Saludó Erza. Sus padres se levantaron y se les acercaron.

"Buenas noches, señores Scarlet." Saludó nerviosamente Lucy. Dejó las bolsas en el suelo del recibidor. "Es muy tarde, mejor debería volver a casa."

"Oh... no pasa nada Lucy, puedes quedarte esta noche." Dijo la madre de Erza, la verdad es que les caía muy bien el rubio.

"No quiero molestar..." Susurró mirando al suelo, pero su interior estaba muriéndose por dormir con Erza.

"Tú nunca molestas." Esta vez fue el padre de Erza, que le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro.

"Bueno, está bien." Dijo.

"Entonces está decidido. Ayúdame con las bolsas, Lu." La dijo Erza. Luke asintió y subió cargado de bolsas por las escaleras. Los padres de la pelirroja rieron conocían perfectamente el secreto de Luke y que estaba enamorado de su hija, solo esperaban que su hija compartiera sus sentimientos.

"¿Dónde te dejo las bolsas?" Preguntó.

"En la esquina esta bien." Se sentó en la cama. "Bien, siéntate aquí." La señaló un sitio al lado de ella. "Hace mucho que no hablamos de chicos."

"¿Y?" La verdad es que después de verle a él vestido de chico por la calle con Laxus se habían distanciado un poco.

"Venga dime quién te gusta." Dijo divertida.

"Ehhh, no no... tu primero que eres la que lo ha sugerido." Rió.

"Pero... ugh está bien, pero luego tú me dices..." Erza se sonrojó. "Me gusta Jellal." Una punzada atravesó el pecho de Luke. "Pero también me gusta Luke." Continuó sonrojándose aún más. Eso hizo al corazón del rubio olvidar el dolor.

"¿T-te gusta Luke?" Tartamudeó, Erza la miró sonrojada.

"¡No me mires así! ¿Crees que es raro que me guste?" Espetó. Luke se rió.

"Para nada, además creo que también le gustas." El chico se sonrojó.

"Pero es que como solo lo vi dos veces... Apuesto a que tiene una novia muy caliente..." Confesó.

"¡Bueno! Anoche hablé con él, me dijo que mañana vendría." Soltó sin pensar.

"¿En serio?" La medió gritó.

"Sí, tenéis que ir a una cita juntos." Sonrió Luke. Erza soltó un gritito de alegría.

"¿Me podrías ayudar a elegir la ropa mañana?" Dijo levantándose.

"Lo-lo siento, mañana no podré, tengo, tengo que ir con mi padre a la empresa, estaré todo el día."

"Oh, ya veo..." Suspiró triste.

"Si quieres te puedo ayudar ahora." Erza abrazó a Luke y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

"Gracias." Luke se levantó y fue a mirar en el armario. Había un montón de ropa, pero lo que más le gustó fue un vestido negro palabra de honor con un lazo en el centro. (A/N: Es el vestido de Erza en la Ova 2)

"Pruébate este." Se lo puso, estaba muy guapa. "Te queda muy bien." Erza se sonrojó.

"¿Crees que le gustará?"

"Seguro que arrasarás." Aseguró. Erza se cambió y se puso el pijama.

"¿No te vas a cambiar?" Luke negó. Erza desplegó su sofá rojo y dejó una almohada y unas sábanas. "Buenas noches, Lu." Apagó las luces. Tanto Erza como Luke estaban muy emocionados.


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPÍTULO 2**

**LUKE/LUCY POV**

Me desperté a las diez, Erza aún seguía durmiendo, como no quería despertarla, doblé las sábanas en silencio, le garabateé una nota y bajé a la planta inferior. La madre de Erza estaba en la cocina, al verme sonrió, me ofreció el desayuno pero decliné su oferta cortésmente y salí.

Estaba muy emocionado, hoy tendría una cita con Erza y con ese pensamiento entré en mi coche: un Audi A4. Esta tarde para llevaré el coche de mi padre: un Jaguar E Type Rojo de 1961. Conduje hasta mi "casa" más bien se podría decir mansión. Mi padre era empresario y mi madre diseñadora de moda, así que nos podíamos permitir de todo. Aparqué en el garaje y entré a casa a toda prisa... Primero debía desayunar y luego encontrar a mi madre para que me ayudase con la ropa. Tras desayunar, vagué durante en su busca minutos hasta que la encontré en su despacho.

"Hola, mamá." Sonreí y le di un abrazo.

"Hola cariño, ¿qué tal anoche?" Me preguntó con una sonrisa pícara.

"Ug... bien... los padres de Erza insistieron en que me quedara, así que lo hice." Debatí internamente, no sabía si decírselo.

"Y... ¿Dormisteis bien?" Miré a mi madre con una rara cara.

"Solo dormimos... además ella piensa que soy una chica, así que..." Mi madre me tocó el hombro yo era más alto, obtuve la altura de mi padre pero en lo demás salí a mi madre; pelo rubio, ojos marrones, gran inteligencia, gran atractivo y además soy barbilampiño, así que mi tapadera de mujer es más creíble. Para recrear el pelo largo me pongo extensiones y para la zona del pecho uso rellenos de todo tipo. En realidad tengo el pelo estilo spiky y además estoy algo musculado, no como mi primo Laxus, que es gigante.

"Oh... mi hijo está enamorado de Er-chan." Era cierto, no podía esconderlo.

"Mamá... uff... da lo mismo..." Resoplé. "Hoy voy a tener una cita con Erza... y me gustaría que me ayudaras a escoger la ropa." Lo dije con un sonrojo.

"Vale..." Dos horas después mi madre consiguió encontrarme la ropa perfecta: una camiseta blanca con estampado de hojas azules, unos jeans negros ajustados, una chaqueta tipo aviador azul oscuro y mis converses rojas. "Estás guapísimo." Dijo abrazándome y a la vez metía algo en mi bolsillo. Una vez que se fue miré lo que era...

**ERZA POV**

Me desperté a las doce y Lucy se había ido y me había dejado una nota diciendo que Luke iría a por mí a las siete. Bajé a desayunar, los coches de mis padres no estaban así que supuse que se habían ido. Tras desayunar, me puse a ver la tele hasta que llegó la hora de comer. Me preparé un sándwich, al terminar, empecé a vestirme con el vestido que me indicó. Para combinar, me puse unos zapatos negros de tacón. Dejé suelto mi pelo y también coloqué en mi cuello un colgante con un corazón dorado. Mis padres volvieron sobre las seis y media, faltaban treinta minutos para que Luke viniera a recogerme.

"Hola, cariño." Me saludó mi madre.

"Uy, que bien vestida estás... ¿vas a alguna parte?" Preguntó mi padre yo me sonrojé.

"Yo... esto... Luke, me ha invitado a una cita..." Estaba sonrojada.

"¿Ah si?... ¿Y quién es ese Luke?" Preguntó mi padre con el semblante serio. Dicen que cuando me pongo seria parezco mi padre... pero a mi me parece que él aterra más.

"E-El hermano de Lucy." Tartamudeé intimidada.

"Ya veo... ¿Cuántos años tiene?" Preguntó pensativo, mi padre cada vez que venía un amigo siempre intentaba intimidarles.

"Es... el gemelo de Lucy..." Atiné a decir. "Mamá... ayúdame con el maquillaje..." La pedí intentando cambiar de tema.

"Oh... vale, sube conmigo." Subí con ella, mi madre me hizo sentarme en una banqueta, solo me pintó los ojos, me puso un poco de rubor y me puso algo de brillo de labios. Sonó el timbre de casa...

**NORMAL POV**

A las siete menos veinte, Luke salió de su casa, aún ruborizado por el "regalo" de su madre. El coche de su padre era impresionante y a él le encantaba, asientos de cuero, volante de madera... todo un cochazo para dar buena impresión. Aparcó delante de la casa de la chica, sacó el lirio rojo y blanco que cortó del jardín y llamó a la puerta un tanto nervioso. Alguien abrió la puerta, se trataban de Erza y su padre.

"Buenas tardes, señores Scarlet, Erza..." Saludó mientras entregaba el lirio a su cita. Erza se sonrojó, Luke lucía muy bien, casi como la última vez, sólo que ahora era más alto que ella. Los padres de Erza se miraron y sonrieron, ya habían confirmado del todo que Luke era Lucy, porque llevaba los mismos pendientes que ayer: unos pendientes dorados en forma de estrella.

"¿Nos vamos?" Sugirió Erza. Luke asintió y la condujo a su coche. Se sentaron en silencio, arrancó el coche y se marcharon. "¿Adonde iremos?"

"Oh... tenía pensado ir a algún restaurante y luego a la feria, si quieres claro." Dijo el chico con una enorme sonrisa. La chica asintió y sonrió. Pasaron todo el camino charlando sobre cosas triviales sobre el instituto, la familia, los amigos... Llegaron al restaurante, Luke lo conocía de siempre, porque Virgo era la hija del dueño y Loke, su primo, era el novio de Aries, hermana de Virgo.

"Ya hemos llegado." Anunció el chico. Bajó del coche y le abrió la puerta, la chica salió y el joven le tendió el brazo y Erza se agarró a él. Entraron en el restaurante entre risas y pláticas.

"Luke... cuanto tiempo, primo... ¿mesa para dos?" Les dijo Loke nada más entrar.

"Si, gracias...Loke." Se sentaron, miraron la carta y pidieron unos espaguetis para compartir, lasaña vegetal y un filete de salmón. La velada fue muy agradable para los dos, Erza estaba encantada con Luke, además de ser todo un caballero era muy guapo. Loke les llevó la comida, y los jóvenes empezaron a jugar con ella como si fueran críos, casi todo el restaurante les miraba, pero a estos no les importaba.

Pagaron y volvieron al coche, Luke condujo sonriendo bobamente hasta llegar a la feria. Se bajaron del coche, la feria estaba llena de gente, pero les daba igual. Primero fueron a un puesto de disparar a los patitos, Luke le consiguió a Erza un oso de peluche y después por insistencia de la pelirroja fueron a un _Ring the Bell_ donde la pelirroja ante las anonadadas miradas de la multitud consiguió el premio máximo: un pez de colores.

"Ven vamos." Dijo Erza mientras cogía de la mano al rubio. De repente se pararon delante de la noria. Ligeramente pálido pagó por un viaje y se subieron de la mano. "¿Estás bien?" El chico intentó sonreír, pero le salió una mueca, la chica le puso la cabeza en su regazo.

"Mejor que nunca." Soltó sonrojándola. Durante todo el recorrido de la noria, Erza le acariciaba la cabeza y Luke sonreía olvidándose del vértigo. Tras el paseo, el rubio la llevó a un montecito donde se sentaron y contemplaron los fuegos artificiales. Ambos felices se acurrucaron el uno contra el otro. Sobre las dos de la mañana, decidieron volver, la tarde había sido maravillosa, y todo se les pasó muy rápido. Él se ofreció a acompañarla hasta la puerta.

"Me lo he pasado muy bien." Le dijo. "Espero que podamos volver a salir juntos." Sonrió. Dio media vuelta, pero tiró de su chaqueta, abrió los ojos como platos al sentir unos labios pegados a los suyos.

"Se te olvidaba." Sonrió dulcemente Erza, ambos sonreían sonrojados. Abrió la puerta y entró en su casa.

"Yahoooo." Gritaba de emoción Luke... sin saber que Erza le miraba tras una ventana...


End file.
